1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a system, terminal, and program for allowing virtual objects corresponding respectively to an output device, such as a projector or the like, and a portable terminal, arranging the virtual objects respectively in a virtual space corresponding to a real space, and providing an output service by the output device on the basis of a positional relation between the virtual objects. More particularly, the invention relates to an operation control system, an output service provision system, a portable object management terminal, a portable terminal, a portable object management terminal program, and a portable terminal program wherein users can easily operate a controlled device. The control ranges can be differed for each one of users.
2. Description of Related Art
It is common that a user can operate a controlled device, such as a projector or the like, by operating an operating panel installed in the controlled device. Besides, the controlled device can be connected with a portable terminal, such as a remote controller, to communicate with the portable terminal in a wireless manner, and the user can remotely operate the controlled device by operating an operating panel of the portable terminal.
Meanwhile, conventional systems for provision of a service responsive to a user's movement are, for example, an information presenting apparatus disclosed in Japanese laid-open Patent Application No. HEI 10-13720 (referred to hereinafter as a first example) and a head mount display apparatus disclosed in Japanese laid-open Patent Application No. 2000-152125 (referred to hereinafter as a second example).
In the first example, detectors 103 and 104 detect the position and direction of a camera 101 through a global positioning system (GPS), respectively, and a user specifies an object in an image displayed on a display or finder 108. A controller 106 obtains positional information of the specified object by performing a computing operation on the basis of the position of the specified object, and the detected position and direction. The controller 106 then extracts attribute data of the specified object corresponding to the obtained positional information from a map data storage unit 107 and displays the extracted attribute data on the display or finder 108, or outputs it in a speech synthesis manner. As a result, the first example can readily obtain the attribute data of an object in a displayed image and present it to the user.
In the second example, an icon image is displayed on an image output unit 5 in response to an input from an operation input unit 6 such that it is positioned on a line of sight detected by a sight line detector 8. The overlap of the icon image with the actual field of view seen from a window is viewed by the eyes of an operator. The operator views along their line of sight to a desired portion in the view field and determines their focus at the desired portion by applying a command through the operation input unit 6. For example, if the operator views actual sentences before their eyes and specifies a specific area in the sentences, an image processor 7 reads sentences or words in the specified area from image information inputted from a CCD camera 3, translates the read sentences or words in a given language and displays the resulting data on the image output unit 5.
As a result, the second conventional example can select and specify an object in the actual field of view according to the movement of the operator's line of sight and process image information in the view field using the line of sight as input means.